Mitsubishi NexWay
Mitsubishi NexWay is Mitsubishi's current gearless traction elevator model available for overseas except North America (which doesn't complied to ASME A17.1)Selecting Available Products (Simplified Chinese version), Mitsubishi Electric Corporation.. The successor of this model is NEXIEZ-MR which was introduced in 2010. Overview Mitsubishi NexWay is an overseas standardized and custom-type machine room elevator model, first introduced in 2002Milestones. It is an elevator with smaller/compact machine room in which the size of the room is the same as the elevator shaft, compared to GPS-III in which the machine room size is twice as the elevator shaft. As the size of the NexWay machine room is now smaller, the gearless traction machine is now slim. The controller is also compact to reduce the floor area of the machine room. It is also equipped with AI (Artificial Intelligence) Neural Network technology, divided into two basic group control systems; (Sigma)AI-22 System (for 2-4 cars in each group, for small to medium-size buildings) and (Sigma)AI-2200C (for 3-8 cars in each group, for large buildings). NexWay is for low, mid and high-rise buildings. Versions The followings are some versions of NexWay elevators which are currently and/or have been produced by Mitsubishi. NexWay-S This was the first version of NexWay. This version is divided into two series; Series-AW and -IP/AP. It was launched in December 2003 as a successor of Mitsubishi GPS-IIINews Update (archived). Series-AW This is a standard passenger elevator type, introduced in 2005 for overseas. This version complies with Japan and other codes. Specs: *6-1350 kg (or 4-20 persons) rated capacity *1/1.5/1.75/2/2.5 m/s rated speed *Maximum floors: **24 (for 1 m/s speed) **32 (for 1.5, 1.75, 2, and 2.5 m/s speed) *Maximum travel height: **60 m (for 1 m/s speed with ~700, 750 and ~1350 kg capacity) **80 m (for 1.5 and 1.75 m/s speed with ~700 kg capacity) **100 m (for 1.5 and 1.75 m/s speed with 750 kg capacity) **105 m (for 1.5 and 1.75 m/s speed with ~1350 kg capacity) **200 m (for 2 and 2.5 m/s speed with ~700, 750 and ~1350 kg capacity) *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors *Can have two entrances *Up to 8 cars group control *DOAS-S destination dispatch as an option Series-IP/AP This is a standardized passenger compact machine room elevator type, introduced in 2003 for overseas. IP is manufactured in Mitsubishi Inazawa Works in Japan while AP is manufactured in Thailand. Specs: *750-1350 kg (or 10-18 persons) rated capacity *1/1.6/1.75/2/2.5 m/s rated speed *Serves up to 36 floors *60/80/105/120 meters of travel distance *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors *Can have two entrances *Up to 8 cars group control *DOAS-S destination dispatch as an option Series-IP/AP Version 2 In 2009, both the -IP and -AP were upgraded to Version 2 with wider specifications. This new version can now travels up to 150 meters and serving up to 50 floors. It also comes with more design options and a compact permanent magnet motor with a joint-lapped core technology which produced high-density magnetic field, therefore lowers the use of energy and reduces CO2 emissions. Furthermore, features a number of energy saving features (examples; reducing numbers of car, allocation controls, car light/fan shut off, etc.), variable traveling elevator speed system (VSE, optional) and regenerative converter (optional). In 2013, NexWay-S Series-IP/AP Version 2 received a new design of fixtures. Specs: *825-1350 kg (or 11-18 persons) rated capacity *1 / 1.6 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.5 / 3 m/s rated speed *36-50 maximum floors *60/80/105/120/150 meters of travel height *Center or two speed telescopic opening doors *Can have two entrances *Up to 8 cars group control *DOAS-S destination dispatch as an option Package R A new version of NexWay-S called NexWay-S Package R was launched in 2017. It is a standard type high speed elevator model designed for high-rise residential and office buildings. This model is designed primarily for emerging nations where high-rise buildings are expected. Specs: *1000-1350 kg (or 13-18 persons) capacity *3.5 or 4 meters per second speeds *Up to 64 floors of maximum number of serving floors *Up to 180 meters of maximum travel height *Center or two speed telescoping doors *Can have two entrances NexWay High Speed This is a custom-type high speed elevator type for high-rise buildings overseas. The older version features a compact, permanent magnet gearless machine dubbed as "Poki Poki Motors" which reduces CO2 emissions and size by about 30% in axial dimension, and a compact control board with high-accumulation LSI integrating digital control circuity and low-noise IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor). Like other conventional NexWay versions, NexWay High Speed elevators features an AI (Artificial Intelligence) Neural Networks (SigmaAI-22 and SigmaAI-2200C) with fuzzy logic and expert system. Destination Oriented Allocation System (DOAS) destination dispatch system can also be implemented as an option. The latest version features a permanent magnet machine with joint-lapped core technology, similar to the ones used in the NexWay-S Series-IP/AP. The traction ropes used for this model is Mitsubishi's trademark "sfleX-rope", which comprises bundles of high-intensity steel wire strands covered by plastics. However, this rope is said to be heavier than conventional steel ropes. Furthermore, this version can travel up to 64 floors and has a maximum speed of 10 m/s. NexWay High Speed was first launched in October 2002 as a successor of Mitsubishi GPM-III which was sold for overseas market. In South Korea, it is known as GM5GM5 < 초고속 < 엘리베이터 < PRODUCTS - 한국미쓰비시엘리베이터. Specs: *Rated capacity **Older version: 750-1630 (or 10-24 persons) kg **Newer version: 750-3000 (or 10-46 persons) kg *Rated speed: **Older version: 2 / 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 / 4 m/s **Newer version: Up to 10 m/s *Serves up to 48 floors (older version) and 64 floors (newer version) *Travels up to 150 m (older version) and 250 m (newer version) *Center opening, two speed side opening telescoping (2 panels) or two speed center opening telescoping (4 panels) doors *Up to 8 cars group control *DOAS-S destination dispatch as an option NexWay Modernization This is a modernization version of NexWay High Speed elevators for high-rise buildings, introduced in 2011 for overseas. NexWay Modernization has three different plans (CM0, CM2, and SM) which allows some of the older components to be reused after modernization. However, the gearless traction machine retained version (CM0) has been discontinued in 2017 and the full replacement version (FM) introduced at the same time. File:Chai_Wan_Industrial_Centre_Passenger.jpg|The newly modernized Mitsubishi elevators at Chai Wan Industrial Centre, Chai Wan, Hong Kong. Signal fixtures Similar to Mitsubishi Elenessa, the design of the fixtures for early NexWay elevators installed from 2002 to early 2010s have been changed drastically. The font of the number on the button has been changed from Helvetica to Gill Sans Medium. The buttons are now barrel shaped, colored in black and has orange illuminating tactile legend to make it easier to operate by the visually-impaired people. The door open button has been enlarged 1.6 times to prevent confusion with the door close button. In addition, although the LED dot matrix display (which has been used since the GRANDEE model was launched in 1990) is continuously used for the floor indicators, the size of the letters has been enlarged 1.6 times except for those found on the car station for the wheelchair, making it easier to see. For elevators with the car station installed on the side wall, the alarm button is positioned in one row with the door control buttons below the floor buttons. The button for main/exit floor is green and raised about 5 mm than the rest of the buttons. Mitsubishi introduced this design as "Universal Design". In 2013, NexWay received a new design of fixtures which is also used on the NEXIEZ (and also AXIEZ in Japan) series. The buttons are now round stainless steel with tactile and yellow orange illumination. In addition of yellow orange, a blue and white illuminations have also been added for the buttons. Indicators now uses LED segmented display as standard, although the LED dot matrix and LCD ones are also used as an option. For car station installed on the side wall, it follows the same configuration as the one found in both Elenessa and NexWay models; the alarm button is positioned in one row with the door control buttons below the floor buttons. There is no green button for the main/exit floor, except in European countries where it is mandatory[4]. Notable NexWay installations Main article: List of notable Mitsubishi NexWay elevator installations External links *Mitsubishi NexWay - Mitsubishi Electric *NexWay-S Series-AW brochure *NexWay-S Series IP/AP Version 2 *NexWay-S Series IP brochure *NexWay-S Series IP/AP Version 2 brochure (latest edition) *NexWay-S Package R *NexWay High Speed Elevator brochure (newer version) *NexWay High Speed Elevator brochure (2007 edition, archived) *NexWay Modernization brochure *NexWay Modernization brochure (2010 edition, archived) *Mitsubishi Electric ADVANCE Sept. 2006, Vol. 115 - Elevator & Escalator (details of NexWay-S is explained here) Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Mitsubishi elevator models